


Sacrifice of Heroes

by AlbionMcMillan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbionMcMillan/pseuds/AlbionMcMillan
Summary: Pretty much PWP- like most of my fanfic. lol Post Season 7 to begin with- like the night after Sunnydale died. Buffy can't sleep and goes to Giles for comfort. Will continue into "season 8" or loosely based on what happens in the comics though I don't plan to adhere too strictly to any sort of canon plot.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Comments: 34
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

When Giles opened the door of his hotel room, he found Buffy standing there in a tank top and a pair of sweatpants. “Can’t sleep,” she told him.

Giles stepped aside, to let her in. He closed the door and leaned against it, watching Buffy as she paced around the room. “Buffy,” he said quietly.

She turned around to look at Giles. He stood there in bare feet wearing a pair of wrinkled jeans and a t-shirt, “You’re not asleep either.”

“No,” he answered her, “too keyed up.” He sat on the side of the bed and then stretched out, leaning against the headboard. “Decided to watch some TV,” he gestured toward the set.

Buffy laughed when she recognized Abbot and Costello, “High culture, huh?” she asked as she joined him on the bed and stretched out next to him.

Giles shrugged and shook a box of candy at Buffy, “I thought some sugar and slapstick comedy were in order after the day that we had.”

“I still can’t believe Sunnydale is gone,” Buffy said as she reached into the box of Mike & Ike’s and took a few.

Giles chewed thoughtfully and looked down into the box, “So, which ones are Mike’s and which ones are Ike’s?”

“A question that philosophers have been pondering since the beginning of time,” she smiled.

“Mm-hmm,” Giles agreed and lifted his arm so that Buffy could curl up against him. 

Buffy laid her head on his shoulder and turned her attention to the screen, “Giles…what are we going to…?”

Giles pulled her closer to him, “Sshh, love; they’re about to meet the Wolfman.”

Buffy smiled at his distracting tactic, “They don’t look very prepared,” she observed as she took some more candy.

“Nope,” Giles agreed, “looks like they could really use your help.”

“Well, unfortunately for them, I’m now officially on vacation.”

Giles kissed her on the top of the head, “Good for you, love.”

BTVSBTVSBTVS

Giles was jolted out of a rather pleasant sleep by hands grabbing at his torso and feet kicking, rather hard, at his shin. He recognized Buffy’s voice as she mumbled and cursed at the enemies that haunted her dreams. 

Giles moved to put his arms around her, actually a bit concerned about being bruised or broken by her thrashings, and whispered directly in Buffy’s ear, “Buffy, love, you’re fine. It’s Giles; you’re here with me and you’re safe.”

Buffy’s eyes crashed open and she half sat up looking around wildly, “Giles? What…where am I? Oh…,” she looked down at how her hands gripped his t-shirt, “I’m sorry.” She swore quietly, “Nightmare.”

Giles pulled her back into his embrace, “I surmised as much,” he murmured. As her breathing slowed, Giles held her and looked down at the TV, “we missed the end,” he said quietly.

Buffy suddenly shuddered with a quiet sob and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Giles rocked Buffy and made soothing sounds while she recovered from her nightmare. His hands stroked her back and he talked to her, giving her quiet and nonsensical assurances of safety. 

Giles stopped when he felt Buffy’s lips brush softly against the skin just below his ear. She said his name quietly and then moved her hands so that they snaked up under his t shirt.

“Buffy?” he gasped and then bit back a moan as her hands slipped up his torso.

Buffy kissed his neck, working along his jawline to his lips, “Help me, Giles?”

“I…,” Giles stuttered, “anything for you, Buffy.”

With one quick move, she rolled on top of him and straddled his hips, “I just want to feel good, I want to know that I’m alive,” she whispered as she leaned down to kiss him fully on the lips.

“Buffy,” Giles sighed.

“Can you do that for me?” she asked against his lips.

Giles felt the last little space in his heart that he’d protected, kept private for himself, break open. He swallowed hard, realizing just what he was doing when he whispered huskily against his Slayer’s warm mouth, “Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles and Buffy comfort each other in a hotel the night after Sunnydale is destroyed.

Buffy moaned quietly when he acquiesced and pressed her lips harder against Giles' mouth. Her fingernails scratched up over his chest and she circled his nipples. Giles' hips bucked upward when she pinched one at the same time that she ran her tongue along his lower lip. 

Giles' hands wandered down Buffy's back to cup her ass. He squeezed experimentally and, when he received an encouraging moan from her, he took a firmer grip and pulled her against him, grinding into the welcoming heat between her legs.

Buffy stuttered with reaction to the hard length of him pressing at her core and then, with a final nip of her teeth to Giles' lips, broke the kiss. Breathing heavily she leaned back and pulled the tank top off and tossed it to the floor.

There was just enough of a glow from the silent television test pattern that Giles could see the roundness of her breasts, her peaked nipples practically begging for attention. Buffy wrapped her arms around Giles' shoulders and pulled him up into a sitting position, her thighs on either side of his hips. 

“Use your mouth, Giles, please,” she murmured.

He licked his lips, nodding silently and then, keeping eye contact, Giles pulled one of Buffy's hard peaks into his mouth. He fought to keep his eyes open as his tongue circled her nipple several times, suckling softly and then harder at Buffy's encouragement. 

Giles watched as Buffy's mouth fell open and she panted. Her hips were making small circles on his lap and Giles guided her movements with his hands on her ass.

“Now the other one,” she told him.

Giles' cock jumped at her commanding tone. He had always enjoyed it when a woman would take control in the bedroom; nothing was quite as satisfying as knowing you were doing your partner's every bidding. Despite their roles, Giles had always thought of Buffy as being in control and he relished this very physical manifestation of his submissiveness to her.

He let her nipple slip from between his lips and, after another few licks, moved to the other breast. One hand left her ass so that he could hold her warm breast in his hand, let his fingers slide around her nipple that he had wet with his mouth, sliding and twisting and pinching harder when she commanded it.

Opening his mouth wider, Giles was able to take a good portion of Buffy's other breast into his mouth. He used his teeth and the suction with his tongue and lips to leave a love mark on her skin though he knew it would heal by the morning. As he suckled, he pushed Buffy's core against his erection. She stuttered and cried out in pleasure as she bared down on his hard cock. 

Biting her lower lip, and squeezing her eyes shut tightly, Buffy found her release before she'd even finished undressing. Buffy ran her fingers through Giles' hair, panting and continuing to make small circular motions in his lap.

“Feel better?” he asked quietly. 

“Getting there,” she answered him as she slipped out of his lap and stood up to finish undressing. 

Giles sat back to watch her, waiting for her to signal what would happen next. “You're so beautiful, Buffy,” he sighed. 

She leaned over the bed and, gracing him with a shy little smile, pulled open the button of his jeans.

“You don't have to...,” he murmured thickly.

“Making you feel good, will make me feel good,” she explained as she unzipped his jeans and tugged to get him to lift his hips so she could pull them off fully. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the size of his erection, “Uh, wow, Giles.”

He blushed a bit as he grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it from his body, dropping it to the floor, “Thank you,” he smiled.

Buffy slid her hands up his calves and onto his thighs. She ghosted her hands over Giles' hips and then trailed the fingers of one hand along his erection. He sat rigid, watching her, taking in the look on her face, memorizing the feel of her fingers on his skin. 

When she sat on the bed between his knees, and took him in hand, she asked Giles, “Is this okay?”

He didn't really know what he was giving permission for but, because he trusted her completely, he nodded. Giles took up fistfuls of the comforter to keep himself from bucking into her mouth as Buffy took his hardened flesh between her lips. He whispered her name hoarsely as she lifted her gaze to make eye contact with Giles while her mouth continued to move on him. 

Buffy's hands stroked Giles' thighs and lower stomach as her tongue danced along his shaft. She hummed around the head of his cock, smiling a bit as she watched Giles fight to keep his eyes open. “Buffy,” he panted, “if you want...if you'd like...then you should stop...,”

Understanding his meaning, Buffy let him slide from her mouth and gave a little smile of triumph as she watched Giles' chest rising and falling as he panted with desire. “Too much?”

Giles laughed, “Yes.”

Buffy climbed up his legs and sat astride Giles' hips, her sex just barely brushing his erection. Giles reached for her, wrapping his hands around her waist. Buffy took him in hand again and positioned him before raising up on her knees and sitting back down to take Giles fully inside of her.

They both moaned quietly and Buffy stilled for a few moments. Giles moved his hands up Buffy's stomach to cup her breasts as she started to move on him. “You feel amazing,” Buffy panted.

“So do you, love,” Giles groaned and did his best to keep up with Buffy's movements dragging her back down against him as he thrust upward into her heat.

He watched with fascination as Buffy's chest moved with quiet moans of pleasure. Smiling, he wet the pad of his thumb with his tongue and reached between their bodies, sliding his digit between her folds to circle her clit.

Buffy swore quietly and stopped moving momentarily to appreciate Giles' technique, “Trying to make me come again, Giles?”

“Yes,” he stated, “as many times as I can possibly manage, my Slayer.”

Buffy's eyes widened as she groaned at Giles' words. Sensing that she was about to get loud, and considering the surrounding rooms were filled with their friends and the potentials, Giles offered Buffy his hand. She bit down, possibly harder than she had intended, between his thumb and index finger as she attempted to muffle the scream that accompanied her climax.

The passion in Buffy's response, and the clenching of her hot flesh around him, sent Giles over the edge with her. Though, fortunately, he had a conveniently placed pillow to bellow into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles and Buffy give each other a little more comfort. Warning: Things are about to get a bit angsty.

Buffy lay sprawled across Giles' chest as they shared a comfortable silence.

She pushed herself up after several minutes, “I'm going to take a quick shower.”

“Okay,” he murmured and did his best not to stare as she walked, naked to the bathroom. After she'd pulled the door halfway closed behind her, Giles covered his face with his hands and groaned quietly. He wondered if she knew how vulnerable he was. Buffy wasn't a thoughtless person; she wouldn't have asked him if she'd known.

Giles turned his face to the door, he could hear the shower running though the angle of the bed did not allow him to see Buffy, “I love you,” he whispered quietly, “you know that, don't you? Surely you must know by now that I'm in love with you.” 

He sighed and got up to retrieve his boxers from the floor; he didn't want to presume anything, even after what they'd had together. Laying back down, he relaxed into the bed to wait for her. He would take whatever she was willing to give him and be thankful for it; he couldn't deny her anything.

In the shower, Buffy used the, surprisingly pleasant smelling, hotel soap to wash. Her mind replayed moments of their lovemaking and she shivered deliciously. Buffy smiled at the way Giles made her feel cherished, even worshiped, at the same time that he brought something powerful and sensuous from her. 

She had known that Giles would be good in bed; his careful attention to detail stretched to every facet of his personality. What she hadn't fully realized, until they were in the middle of it all, was that she was in love with him. But she had no intention of telling him; that would be asking too much. Besides, considering her track record, she was likely to screw it up somehow and lose him forever. 

Buffy turned toward the door and, wanting to say it out loud at least once, whispered, “I love you, Giles.” Then she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

She walked back into the room, after having dried off, with the towel wrapped around her. Buffy found Giles laying on the bed, wearing his boxers, and staring blankly at the television. 

Buffy gripped the towel around her, suddenly unsure of herself, “Oh, did you want me to leave?”

Giles turned to Buffy and grabbed the blanket lifting it as he moved over to make room for her, “No.”

Buffy smiled softly and unwrapped the towel, tossing it over a nearby chair before sauntering to the bed. “Okay.”

Giles murmured, “Buffy.” 

She climbed into the bed and settled happily under the blanket before reaching up to kiss Giles softly on the mouth. 'I love you,' she thought to herself but what she said out loud was, “I always knew you'd be a good kisser.”

“Thought about it, did you?” Giles asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

“It's your lips,” Buffy said as she traced her fingertips across Giles' mouth, “They're very kissable.”

“So are yours, love,” Giles murmured before showing her.

Buffy stroked Giles' hair and looked deeply into his eyes, “Would you mind holding me for awhile before I go back to my room?”

Giles nodded in agreement and Buffy turned over so that her back was pressed against his chest. She grabbed Giles' arm and draped it over her, snuggling into his embrace and sighing contentedly. “Feeling better?” he whispered into her ear.

“Yes,” she stated before stretching her body out against him, curling her toes into the mattress and wiggling her shoulders to deepen the embrace. When she felt Giles, hard against her lower back, she laughed quietly, “Again?”

Giles kissed her bare shoulder, “I won't make excuses for such a reaction when an amazing woman who I care about, and who I know cares for me, moves her wonderfully beautiful, and naked, body against my, practically, naked form,” he answered her. 

Buffy looked over her shoulder to give him a very pleased smile, “I don't think I've ever heard so many compliments packed into one sentence.”

“I could compose an entire sonnet,” he assured her. 

Buffy reached back and grabbed the waistband of his boxers, “Please don't,” she smiled as she tugged them down his legs.

Giles gasped as Buffy took hold of his erection and stroked it softly. He moved the blanket aside so that he could see all of her. Tracing the line of her back he murmured, “You make me wish I could draw; your beauty deserves to be immortalized.”

Buffy shivered at his touch and squeezed his shaft in retaliation, “Poetry and drawings; you sound like a lovesick boy,” she laughed.

Giles swallowed hard and buried his face in her neck to avoid letting Buffy see his reaction, 'I am a lovesick boy,' he thought to himself though out loud he said, “Could I make a request?”

Buffy smiled, “We are definitely taking requests.”

Giles threw back the blanket entirely and slid his boxers off the rest of the way, tossing them back to the floor, “Could I have you on your hands and knees?” he murmured into Buffy's ear. 

Buffy felt her stomach clench with desire at the directness of his words, “Yes.” She rolled over and kissed him softly on the mouth before moving to the center of the bed. She looked, a bit shyly, over her shoulder and saw Giles' eyes burning with desire as he took in her naked form.

He started by running his hands up her calves and then the backs of her thighs. With slight pressure, he encouraged her to move her legs apart and he crouched down to swipe his tongue through the lips of her sex. 

Buffy caught herself before she moaned too loudly, dropping her head down and directing her noises at the mattress. “Giles,” she gasped.

Smiling, Giles held her thighs with his large hands and performed the maneuver again, circling her clit with his tongue before moving lower to slide it inside of her. He sat back slightly to gaze upon her swollen and glistening flesh, “Could you tell me, love, when you're close?”

“Yes,” Buffy panted.

Giles moved toward her again, sliding his tongue along her sex and pulling her clit into his mouth to suck gently while his hands stroked her thighs. The taste of her flooded his senses and he felt a buzzing along his skin as though he was experiencing some kind of high. 'This is what love feels like,' he thought to himself.

“Giles,” Buffy blushed, “I'm really....like one more and...”

Chuckling quietly, Giles moved away from his pleasant task to lay one hand on her hip. He kissed the small of her back and then laid small kisses up her spine. Buffy could feel him hard against her as he asked, “Is this alright, love?”

“Giles,” Buffy tried not to growl, “are you trying to piss me off by making me insanely frustrated?”

He smiled triumphantly as Buffy glanced over her shoulder, eyebrows lowered in mock anger, “Of course not, my Slayer,” he murmured before slowly sliding his length into her waiting flesh.

They both groaned at the feeling. As Giles begin to move inside of her, Buffy reached back to grab onto his hip, “Harder.”

Giles wrapped one arm around Buffy's waist and pulled her back against his chest as he moved faster inside of her. Buffy turned her head so that Giles could kiss her roughly. He moved his hand from her hip, sliding it in front so that he could slip his fingers around her clit. “Finish while I'm inside of you, Buffy. Could you do that for me, love?” he panted in her ear.

Buffy placed one hand over Giles' fingers to guide his movements. He dropped his head to her shoulder and groaned as she tightened around him. “Feels so good,” Buffy panted. “Nearly there.”

Giles held her tightly as he licked and bit at her shoulders and neck punctuating the bites with quick thrusts of his hips. “Come for me, Buffy,” he whispered hoarsely in her ear.

Buffy turned her head to take Giles' mouth in a deep kiss and moaned her release into his mouth. With a few more thrusts, Giles followed her, voicing his pleasure with his mouth nestled tightly against Buffy's neck. 

BTVSBTVSBTVS

Giles woke from sleep a few hours later. Buffy was running her hands softly through his hair to wake him. “Is everything alright?” he asked sleepily and pulled her to him.

Buffy smiled sweetly, “Everything is very alright,” she assured him, “I was going to head back to my room.”

“Oh,” Giles answered, now fully awake and trying not to show his disappointment.

“I didn't want to just...leave,” Buffy explained.

Giles nodded, knowing Buffy's history with morning after situations, and kissed her gently, “Thank you...for..well, everything.”

“Is this a 'thank you' note situation?” she smiled.

Giles chuckled, “Not traditionally.”

“So, I'll just say 'thank you' then,” she murmured and kissed him before sliding out of bed. “Don't sleep in too late,” she advised, “this place has a continental breakfast but there's a lot of hungry slayers staying here.”

Giles laughed softly and watched her walk out of the room and close the door behind her. He let his head fall back onto the pillow and stared up at the ceiling doing his best to will away the tears that threatened. 

BTVSBTVSBT

When Giles walked into the small hotel lobby the next morning he found Buffy sitting with a small group of slayers. She had a plate in front of her with a single blueberry scone on it, “I practically had to guard this with my life,” she told him.

“I've always known you were a brave one,” Giles smiled.

When Buffy handed him the plate, she slid her finger along the back of Giles' hand and their eyes met in a knowing look, briefly, before she stood up to get more coffee. He wouldn't see her again for almost two years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and the Scooby Gang are reunited after a long absence and there is lots of sexual (wait for it)...tension. lol

“Did you hear the good news?” Willow asked Xander as they stood in line for coffee one morning.

“Is this an attempt at proselytizing? Do witches try to convert non-witches?” Xander smirked as he poured himself some coffee.

Willow would have punched him in the shoulder if he hadn't been holding a mug of hot coffee, “Buffy is coming for a visit.”

“Seriously?” Xander asked, his face lighting up with a huge smile, “That's awesome news. I haven't seen her in, what, almost two years?!”

“I saw her in Rome last summer for a week but, yeah, aside from postcards and phone calls...,” Willow trailed off obviously a bit hurt.

“She's been persona non Buffy,” Xander finished.

“I can understand why she needed a little Buffy time,” Willow conceded. “When we left Sunnydale, and set things up here, well, she wasn't really The Slayer, in all caps, anymore; it must have been kind of weird.”

“Truth,” Xander agreed, “so should we have a crazed dance party at...the pub?”

“Not really the 'crazed dance party' sort of place,” Willow laughed.

“What do we do now that we're old and mature?” Xander asked.

“Dinner party?” 

Xander snapped his fingers and nodded his head, “I've heard of those. Dinner parties are things of the adult variety. You set up the dinner part and I will provide dessert.”

Willow gave him a skeptical look.

“Which I will be purchasing at a grocery store,” he assured her. 

BTVSBTVSBTVS

Giles paced around his flat arranging things and rearranging things and looking at his watch and glancing at the door and then going back to arranging things. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been more nervous. Not even when he'd taken on that Brollachan that was preying on a nearby orphanage single-handedly last summer.

Buffy was coming to his flat for dinner. Buffy, his Buffy, the woman that he'd been actively pining over for nearly two years. Of course, Willow and Xander were coming for dinner too which was lovely but also meant that he would have to share her attentions. Being alone, Giles allowed the frustrated growl to make it past his lips. He didn't want to share her attentions.

Adjusting the plates on the table one last time, he sighed and wiped a hand down his face, “I don't even know if she'd want to be alone with me,” he admitted. They had never discussed their one night together. There hadn't been any agreement or understanding; it was just one night that had happened; he was there to comfort her. Was that all it had been? Just comfort? Giles raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Buffy had left them that very day to travel the states gathering together the slayers that had been awakened. She'd said it was something she wanted to do on her own. Giles had understood her need for time to herself but it had almost killed him when she'd left. He'd had to call upon centuries of Britishness to wish her luck and give her a brief hug goodbye instead of begging her to stay with him.

When they had all set up here in Scotland, Buffy had come 'cross the pond but she'd stayed primarily in Europe. She sent him postcards but, most often, they were friendly reports of her travels. The only aspect that could be seen as hinting at romantic feelings was the little love heart that she signed off with. “Not the word 'love',” Giles grumbled, “just a drawing of a heart.”

“There were always the phone calls,” Giles grumbled as he scrubbed the potatoes for dinner much harder than was necessary. Buffy had called him twice a year; on his birthday and on Christmas. They had never actually drifted into full on phone sex but the innuendo was incredibly thick. Giles allowed himself another frustrated growl.

Dinner was cooking itself and Giles was sitting on the couch, trying to read a book, when there was a knock on the door. He glanced at his watch, “Half an hour early; that's unusual,” he commented as he set down his book.

When he opened the door, and found Buffy standing there alone, his heart sped up to the point that he was seriously concerned about his health for a moment. Forgetting all of the witty greetings he'd been practicing he simply breathed, “Buffy.”

Giles was happy to see that Buffy's face was just as aglow, just as flushed, as he assumed his was when she answered, “Giles.”

Buffy stepped forward at the same time that Giles' arms shot out to grab ahold of her and bring her into a fierce hug. He buried his face in her neck and did his best not to sob with relief at having her in his arms again. 

“I'm guessing this means you've missed me?” she whispered against his ear.

Giles stepped back into his flat, closing the door with his foot, refusing to let go of her. He did pull back a few inches so that he could look into her eyes, “Did you?”

“Did I miss you?” Buffy smiled. “How could you even ask me that?”

“Two years, Buffy,” Giles choked.

“I know,” Buffy said softly, and brushed her hands through his hair. “Please don't hate me, Giles.”

“Never,” he said with, perhaps, a bit too much of an aggressive tone.

Buffy felt her heart rate pick up, and her stomach clench deliciously, “Am I speaking to Ripper or Rupert right now?” she smiled.  
“Would you like to find out?” he asked hoarsely as he brushed his lips softly against hers.

“Dinner party first?” she asked.

Giles kissed her once more, pulling back before Buffy could thrust her tongue into his mouth, “Sexually tense dinner party it is,” he chuckled.

Buffy stepped back, blushing fiercely, and glanced around his flat, “Nice place.”

“It is now,” Giles murmured and took her by the hand. “Come here, love.”

“Are you trying for a pre-dinner party snog session on the couch, Rupert?” Buffy chided.

“No,” he stated decisively, “because it most definitely would not end on the couch.”

Buffy licked at her lower lip and looked Giles up and down, “So, read to me?” she asked as she pushed Giles into a sitting position and motioned to his book.

“Alright,” he acquiesced as Buffy snuggled up next to him and he picked up the book of Scottish folkore he'd been reading and put an arm on the back of the couch so that Buffy could move closer. He looked down at her hands that she had laid on his knee. 

“I'll be good,” she promised, “no moving of the hands.”

Giles nodded once, kissed her chastely on the forehead, and began to read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is all this angst coming from? It's like Merry Angstmas! Okay, that sounds like a Xander line; gonna have to use that in a later chapter. Anyway, the dinner party commences and well...it's not perfect. Things will return to Merry Smutmas eventually.

“And the woman was trying to be so nice and explain to him why his key wasn't working. I could hear him through the window, 'Please, be confeedent I don't want to sleep in zee square!” Buffy laughed. 

“What accent is that meant to be?” Xander asked, laughing.

“French...I think?” Buffy laughed at how Giles rolled his eyes. 

“He just kept calling back?” Willow guffawed.

Buffy laughed, “Yes! Until, finally, after almost a half hour of this, I leaned out the window and yelled down at him, “If your key isn't working, it means your flat is in the next building over.”

“That did the trick, huh?” Xander asked.

Buffy nodded, “I saw him the next morning at breakfast and it took all the control that this dear man,” she motioned to Giles, “taught me over the years to keep from using my Slayer strength to lay him out on the buffet.”

“Remind me never to go to Amsterdam,” Xander laughed.

“What did you say this was called, Giles?” Buffy asked as she waved a forkful of food at him.   
Giles picked up his napkin to wipe his mouth before answering and that's when he felt Buffy's bare foot slide up his thigh. He choked and grabbed for his water glass, using the excuse of taking a drink to close his eyes and swallow the moan that threatened to escape as she massaged his groin, “Aloo Tamatar Ki Sabji.”

“You okay, Giles?” Xander asked.

“Spicy,” Giles stated hoarsely.

“You're a great cook, Giles,” Buffy told him as her toes continued to move on him, “the potatoes have the perfect amount of firmness.”

Giles coughed and took another drink of water. 

“More please,” Willow smiled as she held out her bowel.

“Is everyone up for a pint at the Lamb and Harp after dinner?” Xander asked.

“Definitely,” Buffy answered him as her toes curled around Giles' shaft through the material of his trousers.

Willow nodded her head in agreement but Giles begged off saying that he was too tired and he was planning on turning in early. 

After they had cleared the table, Buffy, Willow, and Xander said their goodbyes and headed out the door. Giles was just beginning to get the dirty dishes organized when his front door opened and he saw Buffy hurry in.

“Buffy, what's...” Giles began before she threw herself at him. 

Her hands buried in his hair as Giles' hands remained in the hot soapy water. Buffy kissed him hard, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth. “Told 'em I'd forgotten something,” she explained as her hands quickly slid under Giles' sweater. “I needed at least a little snog to tide me over.”

Giles stuttered, “Tide you over until when?”

“Tonight?” she asked hopefully. Buffy kissed Giles on the neck, just below his ear, “Could I come back tonight after the pub, Giles?”

Giles felt like an old wound was being ripped open, remembering almost two years of heartache, “Yes,” he answered her as he leaned in to kiss her lips softly. “Please, Buffy, don't make me wait too long.”

BTVSBTVSBTVS

Giles anxiety over Buffy's return had him unsure of what to do with himself. After cleaning up the dinner dishes, he tried to read but couldn't settle. He straightened up his bedroom and put clean sheets on the bed not out of any assumption, he told himself.

When he was grabbing clean towels to hang in the bathroom, he found a box in the airing cupboard that he did his best to pretend wasn't there. It was filled Buffy's postcards that she had sent him while she had been away. Some of them had not been treated very nicely; those were the days that his heartache was strongest and, occasionally, tinged with anger at himself and Buffy and the whole situation. 

Since Buffy was actually on the same spot of earth as he was now, he decided to take them downstairs and go through them all to arrange them in chronological order; his librarian skills were like a panacea.

As he stepped into the living room he heard Buffy's voice, “You still leave your door unlocked.”

Giles jumped a bit and sent the postcards flying to the floor. Giles quickly bent down to pick them up, “I was hoping I'd come downstairs to find you here,” Giles laughed, hurrying to retrieve a few that had skittered under a nearby chair; suddenly embarrassed by his maudlin little box of memories.

“Like when you get back from the restroom and find your meal waiting for you?” Buffy laughed as she stood up to see what he was doing, and to help.

“Your metaphor not mine,” Giles replied. “Buffy, there's no need,” he assured her, “I can get this.”

Buffy bent down and picked up one that was near her on the floor, “Hey, this is from when I was staying in that hostel along the Rhine River. I swear that castle was haunted,” she smiled looking at the picture. “Why is it all torn up and taped back together?”

Giles took the postcard gently from her, “The British post can be a bit rough,” he explained. 

Buffy glanced into the box he held, “There are a lot of them that look like they've been destroyed and inexpertly restored,” she commented.

Giles put the lid back on the box and set it aside, “I wasn't always...happy to receive them,” he explained, blushing with embarrassment.

Buffy looked hurt, but her eyes were also filled with understanding, “I wasn't in a good place, Giles...”

“I know.”

“After Sunnydale, I needed to find out who I was going to be; I wasn't alone anymore,” she continued, her voice slightly tinged with anger.

“There was no need for you to figure all of that out on your own,” Giles shot back and then looked chagrined at his vehemence. 

“Well, isn't that the teakettle calling the...” she paused, “that's not right. Whatever. You knew what that night was, Giles,” she spat pointing a finger at him.

“Did I?!” he asked, his voice raised. “Did you? I know that all meant something more than just...comfort,” he spat. “You know very well that I'm in...” 

Buffy moved quickly to put her hand over his mouth. “Don't say it!” she commanded and then lowered her hand.

“That little phrase and I lead to worse things than one of my birthday parties,” she reminded him.

“Now you're just being superstitious,” Giles countered.

“Right, and there's no reason for me, the person whose life has been completely ruled by all manner of superstition since she was fifteen, to be superstitious herself. The “in” part of the “l” word and I don't mix well, Giles.”

“So what exactly would you call this?” Giles asked as he motioned between the two of them.

“I would call it 'us',” Buffy answered him, “Buffy and Giles; arguably the most important relationship I've ever had with a man and one that I don't want to screw up, or lose, or curse by calling it that other thing.”

Giles took a step back from her, flattered by her words and incredibly hurt at the same time, “So, you're saying that, if we go upstairs right now, and I spend the rest of the night worshiping your body with my hands, and my mouth, and everything about me...”

Buffy licked her lips and her face flushed brightly as she made her hands into fists at her side, saying nothing.

“...and I pour all of the feelings that I've been harboring for nearly two years, to make you scream out in ecstasy, you still have the right to walk away in the morning and not return for another two years, or however long you wish. That's what I get out of this?”

Buffy's eyes suddenly welled up with tears, “That's the sacrifice that superheros have to make. You've seen the movies; there aren't any superhero romances that work. I'm telling you what I can afford to offer, Giles, without losing everything.”

Giles stepped forward and grabbed her up in a hug, and kissed her softly on the mouth, and then leaned his forehead against hers and murmured, “It's not enough.”

Buffy kissed him back, “That's what I've been hearing every day since I was fifteen,” she choked and then she tore out of his embrace, turned, and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scooby Gang meets for dinner and Willow, hopefully, has talked some sense into Buffy. Giles has resolved to convince Buffy that they belong together.

Giles was in his office, with an open shoebox on his desk, when Xander sauntered in. “Got any plans for dinner tonight?” Xander asked.

“No,” Giles answered him as he pulled back the tissue and examined his purchase.

“New kicks, huh?” Xander smiled. “Nice.”

“Kicks?” Giles frowned, “they’re trainers; running shoes. I’ve worn out my old ones.”

“Didn’t know you ran,” Xander commented.

“Why does everyone always say that?” Giles asked. “I run, it helps with frustration, and lately...I’ve been feeling very frustrated.” he grumbled.

“You know another way to work out some frustration?” Xander asked, completely oblivious to the situation that Giles was referencing, “Eating Thai food so spicy that you forget who you are and you’re momentarily able to see through time.”

“Thai food does sound good,” Giles admitted. ‘And I should stop moping around the house on my own,’ he thought to himself, ‘it’s been two weeks since….’ He couldn’t even bring himself to think about the last time he’d spoken to Buffy.   
“Great,” Xander smiled, “Willow and I are meeting Buffy at the new place on Titmouse Lane,” Xander allowed himself a chuckle, “it’s supposed to be really good.”

“Buffy is still in town?” Giles asked hoping that he didn’t sound as ridiculously besotted to Xander as it sounded in his own ears. 

“Yep, she got a flat over the Three Arrows pub. I think she’s planning on staying around for awhile. So, see you at the restaurant, six thirty,” Xander said and gave Giles a little wave before leaving his office.

“Sounds great!,” Giles called out before allowing his head to crash to the desk and groaning loudly. He hadn’t felt like this since he was a bloody teenager; wanting to see someone so badly but also wanting to completely avoid them. In the end, his intense physical need to be near Buffy won out.

Giles took several deep breaths before entering the restaurant. After telling the hostess that he was meeting some people, he scanned the room. He was relieved, and once again, frustrated all at the same time when he saw that Xander and Willow were already there with Buffy. He took a moment to watch this little group of people who were so important to him, smiling and talking. 

When Buffy threw back her head to laugh at something Xander said, his heart clenched with a delicious sort of pain. She was the center of his universe and he desperately wanted to be that for her as well. Buffy turned and, for a moment, the pain was forgotten as their eyes locked and she smiled sweetly at him. Giles felt like he was walking on air as he strolled over to join them.

“Giles!” Willow called out and stood up to give him a brief hug. “I’m so glad that Xander convinced you to come out, you’ve been holed up the entire time that Buffy has been here; we’ve missed you.”

“Have you?” he asked quietly, stealing a glance in Buffy’s direction and giving her a look that, he hoped, she could translate easily enough.

“Of course we have,” Willow answered him, giving him a little smack on the arm. “Have you made any progress tracking down the Bean Nighe?”

“Well, I do have several leads, yes,” Giles answered her, easily falling into the familiar Scooby Gang meeting format, “it seems that there are several dry stream beds not far from the attacks where…”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Xander said and made a “t” sign with his hands, “time out. We were bringing him out to get him out of research mode. Let’s table the shop talk, okay?” He signaled to the waitress, “Could we get a round of shojos, please?”

“Suddenly, I’m scared,” Buffy said, quirking an eyebrow.

“You’ll love ‘em,” Xander assured her, “they’re spicy, sweet, and they’ll kick your ass; much like you, dear Buffy,” he grinned.

“You’re such a charmer, Xander,” Willow laughed.

“It’s the eye patch,” Xander assured her, “that whole ‘man of mystery, I’ve traveled the world and know exactly what you want, baby’ vibe. It gives me the confidence to order drinks for the ladies without the hint of misogyny. ”

Giles choked on his water and Buffy and Willow burst into laughter while Xander pretended to look hurt. 

BTVSBTVSBTVS

Several rounds of shojos later, they were enthusiastically snacking on appetizer plates and Giles was very disappointed that Buffy’s foot wasn’t idly stroking him through his trousers. She wasn’t being a tease or flirting at all. On the contrary, she was being friendly and they were all having a lovely time.   
But Giles acknowledged that he was feeling just a bit sullen and needy and that he was also a teeny bit pissed. The third shojo he was drinking didn’t seem to be actually helping with the situation. Giles was incredibly aware of Buffy’s physical presence. In that moment, he was greatly enjoying the way that she sucked thai hot chili sauce off of the crispy chicken rolls; it was driving him insane. ‘I’m enjoying the torture far too much for it to be healthy, ‘ Giles thought to himself.

After finishing her third Shojo, Buffy requested that Willow join her in the ladies. They walked off together, talking and giggling and Giles attempted to surreptitiously ogle Buffy’s ass in the rather tight leather skirt that she was wearing. He stifled his groan by taking another drink.

“You know what they’re doing, right?” Xander asked, his words slurring a bit and a huge smile plastered on his face.

“Going to the ladies?”

“They’re going to talk about us,” Xander confided and then elbowed Giles and guffawed, “kidding, G-man.”

Giles took another pull from his drink, “Don’t call me that,” he laughed.

Xander put his arm around Giles, “Sorry, sorry; forgot.”  
BTVSBTVSBTVS  
Meanwhile in the ladies room, Xander’s drunken prediction was proving to be true.

Buffy checked her make-up in the mirror and then leaned against the counter and crossed her arms as Willow used the stall.

After several minutes of silence, Willow called out, “You still there?”

“Yup,” Buffy answered back. “Hey, Will?”

“Uh-hu?”

“I need to tell you something and it’s kind of...well, big.”

“You can’t see me but I’ve got a very good listening face on right now,” Willow answered her.

“I slept with Giles.”

There was no answer except for the flush of the toilet and then Willow slowly exited the stall and looked around, “Like just now while I was in there?” She walked to the sink and started washing her hands. 

“Ha ha, Will.”

“I’m sorry,” Will continued as she grabbed some paper towels, “that’s definitely a big and I guess I was...wow, Giles, huh?” Willow giggled. “I can understand that,” at a look from Buffy, the redhead stopped, “Sorry that’s not helpful.”

“I’m not sure what to do about it,” Buffy admitted.

BTVSBTVSBTVS  
Back at the table, Giles made note of how long Buffy and Willow had been gone. ‘Maybe they really are talking about us...about me,’ he thought. He knew that she and Buffy had always shared confidences in the past. Would Willow be on his side in the matter? 

“Come on, Willow,” he whispered.  
Xander turned around and glanced back toward the ladies room, “I know; they’re taking the whole cliche a little too far, right?”

BTVSBTVSBTVS

“Do?” Willow asked. “ You both seem okay or am I just being totally clueless? How long ago was this?”

“Nearly two years; the night before I left you guys outside of Sunnydale.”

“Was that why you left?”

Buffy made a face like she’d bit into a lemon, “Not exactly; not in that way...I mean, sort of but it’s not exactly how it sounds.”

“Waiting for translation,” Willow stated.

“I left because, that night, I realized that I was in love with Giles.”

“Oh, Buffy,” Willow said and gave her a sappy smile. “And so you left?”

“I’ve got some seriously bad backstory when it comes to relationships, remember?”

“Well, there’s a difference here,” Willow reminded her.

“What would that be?” 

“This time,” Willow pointed out, “you’re not trying to date some self-centered and needy manchild. You say that you're in love with a man who understands the life that you have to live. And who’s shown that he’ll dedicate his entire life to supporting and protecting you. Sounds kind of win win to me.”

Buffy felt tears well up in her eyes at the beautiful description of she and Giles’ relationship, “I’m still scared,” she confessed.

“Aww,” Willow grabbed her and pulled Buffy into a hug, “I know, sweetie.”

“And horny,” Buffy grumbled.

“Been awhile?” Willow asked.

“Almost two years,” Buffy answered, muffled against Willow’s shoulder, “there hasn’t been anyone since Giles. Has he been with…?”

Willow shook her head, “As far as I know, he’s just been busy researching guy; no lady friends.”

"Good," Buffy answered with a fierce possessiveness in her eyes that made Willow chuckle. 

BTVSBTVSBTVS  
A love song was playing in the restaurant as Giles did his best to have a normal conversation with Xander while staring intensely at the hallway to the ladies room. Giles fully admitted to himself that it was a bit ridiculous to be inspired by the lyrics of a song but the, nonetheless, the lyrics filled him with a resolve.

Just as their meals were delivered to the table, Giles excused himself and walked up to the bar. He waited until he saw their waitress coming out of the kitchen, “Miss, could I ask a favor?”

The young woman smiled, “Certainly.”  
Returning to the table, and to Xander, who looked rather guilty at already digging into his food, “Sorry; alcohol gives me the munchies,” he explained around a mouthful of noodles, Giles smiled and felt rather proud of himself.  
BTVSBTVSBTVS

“Wow,” Willow breathed, “you do have it bad. All that times traveling, and meeting hot guys with different accents, you never…?”

Buffy shook her head, “Nobody could compare to Giles.”

“That good, huh?” Willow smiled with a naughty twinkle in her eyes.

Buffy blushed intensely, “Okay, these are details that I feel like I should keep to myself…”

“A sure sign that you’re in the big L,” Willow pointed out.

“But, yeah; he is amazing in…,” Buffy shivered deliciously, “every way; we are amazing.” She hummed happily, “This is not helping. How am I going to get through dinner without throwing him across the table and…”

“Oookay, well, firstly,” Willow pointed out, “even in Scotland, that’s illegal and, secondly, I think you’ve had enough to drink.”

They both laughed together as they headed back to the table.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles reminds Buffy what is really important and the Slayer remains frustrated. I'm drawing out the angst. lol

Just as they had all tucked into their entrees, the waitress brought over a round of water. “You ordered some pretty spicy dishes; thought these might be in order,” she said as she set napkins and glasses in front of everyone.

“Thank you,” Giles told her and the others nodded their agreement. 

Buffy could feel Giles watching her between bites of food and Willow needlessly kicked her under the table to make her aware of it. Buffy blushed and grabbed her glass of water to hide her flushed cheeks. She was surprised to see a note written on the napkin stuck to the bottom of her glass. She could read through the liquid, “Buffy, I’m in love with you.”   
Buffy almost teared up at how adorable she found that little gesture. Willow was right but Buffy was still terrified. Risking a glance at Giles, she saw his love and desire for her so clearly that all the noise in the restaurant seemed to stop. Their gazes locked and Buffy’s every sense hummed with the awareness of Giles’ presence. 

If Willow hadn’t surreptitiously elbowed her in the ribs, she might have gone on staring all night.

“Remember what I said about public sex being illegal in Scotland?” Willow whispered hoarsely.

A nervous laugh flew out of Buffy’s mouth, luckily it coincided well with a joke that Xander was telling, and she peeled the napkin off of the bottom of the glass. Folding it carefully, she glanced at Giles, and smiled softly before tucking it into the inside pocket of her jacket that hung on the back of the chair. 

Giles gave her an approving nod, along with a little grin, and returned to his dinner.   
BTVSBTVSBTVS

By the time they’d finished with dessert, it was nearly nine o’clock. Giles was kind enough to pick up the tab for dinner. Xander and Willow chatted with Buffy, making plans for the next night, and then shared a cab as they both had rooms at the castle. 

As their cab pulled away, Giles reached out a hand and placed it gently on Buffy’s elbow. She felt her heartbeat speed up and she was waiting, and desperately hoping, for him to pull her into his arms now that they were alone.

“Xander tells me you’ve got a room above the pub down the street from my flat?” 

Buffy licked her lips, willing Giles to kiss her, “Mmm-hmm.”

“So, share a taxi with me? It’s not far but I’m full and tired and don’t feel like walking,” he smiled gently as he raised his hand to hail a nearby car.

“Oh,” Buffy answered, obviously disappointed, “okay, sure.”

During the cab ride, Giles sat near Buffy but not near enough to give her the excuse of accidentally touching him due to the movements of the cab. 

She sat there, sensing his large and comforting frame next to her, taking in the very distinctive scent that was Giles, and practically drowning in the sexual tension, ‘There’s no way he’s not feeling this too,’ Buffy thought. 

“You wanna see the new flat?” she asked realizing how artificial the cheery tone in her voice sounded.

“You’re all moved in?” Giles asked.

“It’s furnished,” Buffy told him, “so it came with everything - dishes and electric kettle, couch, a bed…,” she trailed off.

“That’s nice,” Giles answered her, “very convenient for you.”

Buffy leaned back against the seat; defeated. 

When they pulled up outside the pub, Giles offered to walk Buffy to her door, “I can make my way home from here,” he told the cabby as Buffy climbed out the back seat, “just a few minutes walk.”  
“If I were you, pal,” the cabby murmured as he took Giles’ cash, “I’d take the invitation.”

Giles scowled briefly at the man’s impertinence, “Yes, well, drive on then.”

He followed Buffy to a side entrance that presumably led to the flat that she was renting. Giles was about to tell her goodnight and head home when Buffy’s hands shot out and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket. 

Unable to resist, even if he’d wanted to, Giles allowed himself to be pulled down into a heated kiss though he kept his hands in the pockets of his trousers. Buffy licked at his lips until he opened for her hot and insistent tongue. Her hands pulled his shirt out of his trousers and then snaked up and under the material to score his chest lightly with her nails.

Giles groaned as he felt his knees go a bit weak. “Buffy, love,” he whispered against her lips.

Buffy pulled back and murmured, “I got your note.”

“I saw that you did,” he answered huskily.

“I want you, Giles,” she practically groaned as she peppered his jaw with kisses. “Please.”

Giles grabbed one of her hands and pulled it out from under his shirt, moving it down until she could feel how hard he was, “So do I. But, I love you, Buffy,” he moaned, “and, when I do take you to bed, I want it to be more than just fucking. I want to make love to you.”

Buffy groaned with frustration, “I thought we’d already had this conversation.”

“Yes, love, we have,” he answered her and then, taking both of her hands, and bringing them to his mouth, he kissed her knuckles softly while looking into her eyes, “I’ll just leave you to think about it. I know I will be.”

Buffy chewed viciously at her bottom lip, “Giles,” she groaned.

He smiled at her softly and, giving a wink, turned and walked home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the finish they're needing but, ya know, phone sex is okay in a pinch.

Giles could hear the phone ringing in his flat as he unlocked the door. Hurrying in, he picked up the receiver and said, a little breathlessly, “Giles here.”

He heard Buffy’s voice on the line, “Hello, Giles.”

Giles shrugged out of his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair, he smiled; his body flushing with heat at her voice directly in his ear, “Everything alright?” he asked as he busied his hands by filling the kettle.

“I just thought you’d like to know that I made it into bed safely,” Buffy answered.

Giles turned off the tap, and groaned quietly picturing Buffy laid out under the blankets, “You, uh, you did? That’s...that’s good,” he breathed.

“The only problem is I forgot to do laundry today so,” she paused and he could hear the wicked smile in her voice, “no pajamas.”

“Oh dear lord,” Giles stuttered at her words and dropped the kettle into the sink.

Buffy laughed quietly, “Everything alright?” she asked, echoing his previous question.

Giles’ mind was suddenly filled with images of Buffy from their night together. He licked his lips and took a steadying breath, “Yes.”

“Are you in bed yet?”

Giles glanced at the kettle and thought ‘fuck it’, accepting where this conversation was going as he toed off his shoes, “I was heading there just now,” he answered, pitching his voice low in a way that he knew worked for him.

Buffy shuddered deliciously and made herself more comfortable in her own bed, cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder so that her hands were free, “I remember your robe from back in Sunnydale,” she told him, “but I’ve never seen you in pajamas; I don’t think the t-shirt and jeans from our night together count,” she laughed quietly.

Giles had managed to make it to his bedroom and stretched out on his bed, propping himself against the pillows, “I don’t normally wear pajamas,” he murmured. Giles smiled as he heard Buffy’s quiet moan. “And, if I’ve taken someone to bed with me, I find I get the most relaxing sleep with skin to skin contact.” 

Buffy slid her hands down her body, stopping to feel the weight of her breasts and pinching the nipples, “I remember,” she breathed, “I think that was the best sleep I’ve ever had,” she told him. “Amazing sex and then Giles’ cuddles and I sleep like the...well, in our line of work, I guess we shouldn’t use that idiom,” Buffy laughed.

Giles smiled and moved his hand to slide underneath his shirt and idley stroke his chest. He chuckled quietly, “Amazing you say?”

“I definitely should have written you that ‘thank you’ card,” she murmured. Buffy slid her hand down her stomach and onto her thighs, circling the area that she most wanted to touch but not allowing herself that just yet.

Giles’ fingers continued to stroke through the hair on his chest. His heart rate quickened as he recognized the sighs of pleasure coming from Buffy, “Are you touching yourself, love?” he asked raggedly.

Buffy finally allowed her fingers to ghost over the patch of hair at the apex of her thighs in the lightest of touches at Giles’ words, “Yes,” she answered him. She dipped her fingers between the lips of her sex and circled around her clit as she moaned, “I wish it was your hands, Giles,” she panted as she continued the movement of her fingers, “you know exactly how to touch me.”

Giles swore quietly and reached down to unbutton his trousers, slipping his hand in, and underneath, the waistband of his boxers, “Sometimes, at night, it’s all I can think about,” he admitted as his hand found the shaft of his cock and pulled it free so he could stroke himself, “I’ve composed so many scenes in my head, Buffy; all the things I could do to make you moan my name.”

Buffy moved her fingers a bit faster, “I’ve thought of that too,” she breathed, “these last two years, when I traveled, I dreamed of you so much.”

“Prophetic dreams?” Giles grinned as his fingers slid along his shaft, using the precum he found at the head. 

Buffy swore, “Oh, I hope so,” Buffy answered him recognizing the tingling in her toes. “Are you touching yourself, Giles? Right now? Do you have your hand wrapped around yourself and you’re imagining that it’s my heat you're pressing into?”

Giles choked at her words and managed a grunted, “Yes.”

“I’m so close, Giles,” Buffy panted, “I want you to come with me.”

“Buffy,” Giles panted. 

“I wish you were here with me, Giles,” Buffy moaned, “but at least, with your voice in my ear, I can pretend that it’s you thrusting into me.”

“Buffy, love,” Giles groaned and spent himself all over his hand just as he heard Buffy’s happy sobs of pleasure as she too found her release.

Buffy swore quietly.

“Buffy? What’s wrong, love?” Giles asked, still panting from his orgasm.

He could hear the pout in her voice when she said quietly, “Now I’m missing my Giles shaped body pillow.”

Giles chuckled.

“Maybe I’ll just come over and collect it,” Buffy threatened with a smile in her voice.

“Buffy,” Giles said, using his teacher voice.

“Just kidding, my Watcher,” Buffy laughed and then kissed the phone receiver. “Night, night, Giles; sweet dreams.”

When the line went dead, Giles bellowed with frustration and then looked down at the mess in his lap, “As though I’ll be able to sleep after that.” He tsked, “And I liked these trousers.”

BTVSBTVSBTVS

When Buffy opened the front door of her flat early the next morning, she saw that the milkman had already arrived. Her brow furrowed when she spied the piece of paper tucked into an empty bottle, “I already paid you this week,” she murmured as she fished the note out.

Unfolding it, she instantly recognized Giles’ handwriting. “Buffy, I am truly and deeply in love with you and will be for the rest of my days. Yours (completely) Giles.”

She blushed brightly, suddenly suffused with the warm feelings of being loved, “Keep convincing me, Giles,” she murmured at the note and smiled sweetly before turning back into her flat, “ ‘cause it’s working.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic has developed far more plot than I'm used to. lol Buffy decides to do something about the situation but Giles isn't too happy with her choice. Some more angst- final chapter coming up with a happy resolution. So, in my AU, there's some sort of Counsel that Giles, Willow, and Xander work at and there's offices and all that stuff and that's as detailed as I feel like getting.

Giles was doing his best not to act too chipper at work for fear that someone might ask him what he was so happy about. He had no faith in his ability to convince a curious colleague that it was just the nice weather they were having. Until he knew exactly where he and Buffy were, he wasn’t saying anything to anyone.

The phone conversation with Buffy the night before had fueled several lovely dreams and he’d woken up with some intense amounts of nervous energy. He’d put it to good use going out for an early run which was when he’d dropped off the note at Buffy’s flat.

As he delivered it, he had half-hoped, that she would catch him in the act. He let his mind wander for a moment, as he chewed on the end of his pen, sitting at his desk that was covered in research and books. If Buffy had come out the door and found him there, maybe she would have grabbed onto him and pulled him inside, forcing him to…

Giles had a far-off look in his eyes, grinning like the love besotted goof that he was, when Willow walked into the office.

“Thinking about Buffy?” she asked.

Giles literally jumped out of his chair, “Bloody hell, Willow. What? Buffy? What are you on about?”

“Oh, just, ya know,” she took a seat in the chair opposite his desk, “she and I talked in the Ladies last night about,” she waggled her fingers in his direction, “stuff and I recognize that look- that ‘I can’t stop thinking about this person’ look.”

Giles straightened his tie, “I don’t know that I feel comfortable talking about this with you,” he smiled weakly.

“Well,” Willow nodded, “of course you don’t because, well, because you’re Giles. But that’s okay. I just want to help because I want both of my friends to be happy and I know that the two of you aren’t always good about asking for the help that you need and I’m okay with being the person who does the little push thing and even though stuff said in the Ladies is really supposed to stay in the Ladies but this is kind of an emergency....so you know that Buffy is completely in love with you and you’re in love with her so you need to, you know, go be in love.” 

Willow jumped as Xander walked in halfway through her sentence, “Oh, uh, Xander, I was just...we’re writing a play,” she tried lamely.

Xander rolled his eye, “Look, I know that they’re,” he gestured toward Giles, “coupling.”

“Oh, dear lord,” Giles murmured and covered his face.

“You knew?” Willow asked, honestly surprised as Xander was usually the last to know these things.

“Will,” Xander chastised, “I’ve got one good eye, I’m not blind. And...I was in the room next to Giles the night after Sunnydale went boom.”

“Oh, dear lord,” Giles repeated and dropped his head to the desk. 

“Look, Giles,” Xander continued, “I figure,” he held up one finger, “you’re not a vampire- point to you,” he held up a second finger, “we know you’re stick-around guy because you’ve been pining over her for two years…”

“Longer,” Giles admitted, his face still on the desk in front of him. 

“Aaaw,” Will chirped.

Xander held up a third finger, “And we know all of your secrets, well I guess not all of ‘em…”

“Buffy probably knows a few that we don’t,” Willow smiled mischievously.

“Oh, dear lord,” Giles offered up again.

Xander held up a fourth finger, “You’re human and,” he held up his thumb, “ we know you love her. So, ya know,” he looked at his hand, “that’s five points in your favor, so I’m all for it. Whatever makes Buffy truly happy makes me happy.”

“Oh, Xander,” Willow smiled warmly and hugged her friend.

Giles lifted his face off of the desk and they both gasped in surprise to see that his eyes were slightly moist. He stood up and came around the desk and took them both into a massive hug. Willow hummed appreciatively and Xander chuckled. “I love you both,” Giles said into Willow’s shoulder.

Xander smirked, “Let’s take it slow, big guy; one relationship at a time.”

Willow smacked Xander on the shoulder. Giles chuckled and wiped his eyes. 

“So, I’ll just…,” Giles began.

Willow gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder, “You’re British; no one should need to tell you how to be a gallant knight, Giles.”

“Yeah,” Xander agreed, “Buffy is always saving other people; go do the whole ‘save the damsel’ thing and save her from herself.”

BTVSBTVSBTVS

Even though Buffy had never trained at the new Counsel facilities, she had a locker, number 001, with a metal nameplate all to herself. She laughed at how high school it felt. Glancing down at the strip of paper she’d gotten from the head office, she spun the combination quickly and opened the door to find a not quite empty locker.

The folded note was written on a soft journal page that had obviously been ripped out of a larger book. Buffy felt a warm tingle when she recognized Giles’ handwriting:

“Buffy, I hope that you enjoy the training rooms. I designed them especially with you in mind, love. Yours, (completely and utterly) Giles.”

Buffy blushed slightly and laughed to herself, “When Giles decides to turn on the charm…,” smiling, she shook her head and stowed her purse and shoes in the locker before heading into the training room.

Thankfully, the place was empty and there wasn’t anyone scheduled until the afternoon so Buffy had the space to herself. She started out with some meditation to center herself and then did warm-ups on the mat before going into her own personal routine, developed years ago in Sunnydale, with the equipment. The fact that Giles had, basically, recreated the training room at the Magic Box, but on a larger scale, made it all seem very familiar.

Close to an hour later, when she turned to see Giles leaning against the doorframe and watching her with a proud smile etched on his face, she wasn’t at all surprised. Buffy finished the set of kicks she was in the middle of while appraising Giles’ appearance. The dark grey three-piece that he wore was tailored perfectly for him and the dark green tie matched his eyes beautifully. Buffy felt a lovely shiver of pleasure in her shoulders as she imagined what fun it would be to undress him when he was in full Giles mode like this.

‘Or maybe I’d just get undressed and he’d stay mostly dressed and…’ she gave him a lecherous grin, “Looking deliciously Gilesy today, Giles.”

Giles straightened up and blushed slightly. He could feel his neck heat up in reaction to Buffy stalking toward him. ‘Gods,’ he thought, ‘she looks like a predator about to pounce.’ Giles answered her, “You’re looking quite fetching as well,” he murmured.

Buffy glanced down at herself and grimaced, “When I’m completely sweaty and my hair is a mess…?”

“And you’re glowing with a power and strength at an intensity that I’ve never seen on any other person,” Giles finished.

“There you go with the sonnets again,” Buffy chided as she stopped a few feet away from Giles. He looked even better up close and Buffy licked her lips, “You’re so dapper today; like you’re begging to be all mussed.”

“You got my note?” Giles asked quietly. 

“Notes,” Buffy corrected him. “I did,” she smiled sweetly, “it’s becoming a nice little collection.” 

Giles stepped closer to her after throwing a quick glance over his shoulder, “They’re the truest thoughts of my heart, Buffy. I am yours.”

Buffy shivered with the intensity of Giles’ gaze, “I know.”

“And, at the risk of sounding like a misogynist,” he continued, “I’d like for you to be mine. I want to be everything that you need, Buffy.”

Buffy was seriously concerned that the heat from their locked gaze was going to set something off; she’d experienced it before. She licked her lips, “What I really need right now is a massage,” she answered cheekily, “care to help me out?”

Giles allowed Buffy to see the moment of sadness in his eyes at her joking response to his declaration, “We have an in-house masseuse,” he informed her as he stepped back, “I believe Marco is working today; he’s quite good.” Then he turned on his heel and walked back down the hall leaving Buffy to berate herself for being an idiot.

BTVSBTVSBTVS

“So, you’ll help me?” Buffy asked.

“Well, yeah,” Willow assured her as she placed their fresh pints on the table in front of Buffy. “Or, at least, I know somewhere that you can go. A friend, Belinda, lives there; it’s the coven that she started actually and she’s basically given me an open invitation. I’ll give her a call tomorrow.”

“So you think they’ll be able to help me?” Buffy asked.

“They’re powerful witches,” Willow explained, “they should be able to train you up, yeah. It’ll be like your own trip to Degoba to meet your Yoda.”

“Thanks, Will,” Buffy said gratefully.

“No problem. But, what about Giles?”

Buffy took a sip of her pint and let her thoughts wander to Giles; specifically thinking about how incredibly pounceable he looked in his suit earlier that day.

Willow snapped her fingers in front of Buffy’s face, “Hello, Willow to Buffy.”

“I’m not going to tell Giles,” Buffy told her. “I mean, obviously, I’ll tell him later, when I get back. But, for right now, I don’t even know if it’ll work.”

Willow nodded, “I get that but I don’t want him to get broken, Buffy. I know that you love him but Xander and I love him too.”

“That’s exactly why I’m doing this,” Buffy said emphatically, “because I don’t want Giles to get hurt.

BTVSBTVSBTVS

“She’s gone where?!” Giles bellowed and then, seeing Willow take a step back, he took a very deep breath and calmed himself, “I am sorry, Willow.”

“Look,” Willow explained, “I get it, Giles, you’re mad and you’re hurt. But Buffy made me promise not to say anything and, ya know, we’re best friends so I can’t just…” she waved her hands helplessly.

Giles wiped a weary hand down his face and tried to work through the intense hurt and rage that he was feeling, “She was gone for two years, two years, Willow only to come back to me for a fortnight and then she vanishes again!”

“You get really British-y when you’re mad,” Willow observed.

Giles fell heavily into the chair at his desk, “I don’t know if I’ve got enough ‘stiff upper lip’ to handle this, Willow. I, honestly, am not sure how much more I can take.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy’s words are borrowed from Edward Sharpe- hopefully he doesn’t mind. lol The Latin that she says as she puts the ring on Giles’ finger translates as “never ending love and protection.” Buffy finally comes to her senses. Happy endings for everyone!!!

Every morning, Giles ran by the flat that Buffy had rented above the Three Arrows pub. Every morning he hoped to see that something had changed- an open curtain or milk bottle on the step, anything that would indicate that his Slayer had returned to him. The pub owner, after some slight intimidation from Giles, had told him that the room was still rented to the same American girl- she’d paid several months in advance. But, Giles reasoned, that could be chalked up to convenient storage for her things; it didn’t mean anything. 

That morning had been no different; no visible signs of change around the flat. Buffy hadn’t called, or written, in the several weeks that she’d been gone. It had been nearly a month and Giles was fairly sure that he was going slowly insane. One run a day wasn’t enough to work off all of his nervous energy and he wasn’t sleeping well either.

Willow did her best to keep an eye on Giles. She assured him that, even though Buffy was continuing with radio silence, Willow knew for certain that she was okay. But that was all that she would tell him and it was driving Giles mad. He was seriously considering casting a truth spell on the redheaded witch, or slipping something into her morning coffee, to get some answers.

Hence, he wasn’t in the best mood as he walked into his office that day. The pile of correspondence on his desk brightened his mood slightly; it could be a good distraction. He shuffled through it all, organizing it into piles based on importance. When he reached the middle, he saw the postcard. Giles was glad that no one else was in his office to witness the ridiculous little dance that he did. There was only one person who sent him postcards. 

Giles took his time, fearing there may be either bad news, or no real news, written on the back. When he saw that the picture on the card was merely a glammed up shot of the local high street, his brow furrowed in confusion. 

Turning the card slowly, as though he was afraid that it might explode in his hands, he read Buffy’s message:

“Giles,   
My home is wherever I’m with you. Meet me there; I am yours.  
Love,  
Buffy”

A small gasp escaped Giles’ lips at the word, not just a drawn heart, but the word ‘love.’ Suddenly, the full meaning of the postcard hit him. Leaving his tea steaming on the desk, Giles walked quickly out of his office. He called out to his secretary, something about taking a personal day, not really caring if the young man understood or not, and hurried out into the street to find a cab.

Walking into his flat, Giles could sense that Buffy was there, waiting for him. “Buffy,” he called out.

Buffy came out of the kitchen moments later and, sitting her mug down on the table, she ran to Giles and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist “Giles,” she smiled, leaning her forehead against his and gazing into his eyes as his arms quickly moved to support her.

“Buffy,” he breathed and let his eyes slide closed.

“Now that we’ve established we know each other,” Buffy laughed quietly and kissed Giles softly on the mouth. 

Giles groaned raggedly and walked, with Buffy still in his arms, until she was pressed against the wall. His hands slid down to Buffy’s ass as he kissed her back hungrily. 

Buffy’s hands moved through Giles’ hair and then moved to start loosening his tie. 

Giles broke the kiss, “Wait, wait, love.”

“What?” Buffy pouted slightly.

“I’m supposed to be very cross with you,” Giles reminded her.

Buffy’s face fell, “I’m sorry, Giles. But, look, if we’re going to have the serious part of the conversation, maybe you should put me down?”

Giles chuckled and pulled her closer to him, “I’m not inclined to let go of you just yet.”

Buffy smiled, “So maybe we’ll move it to the couch?”

Giles acquiesced and they settled on the couch. Buffy slipped off her shoes so she could get more comfortable and then reached her hand into the pocket of her jeans, “I know you’ve got a lot of reasons to be angry with me and I’m sorry that I had to be all secretive about where I went. I didn’t have any idea if this would work.” 

Giles smiled and stroked Buffy’s cheek, “Where were you?”

“I went to Italy,” Buffy explained, “Willow introduced me to Belinda and her coven.”

“Belinda?” Giles looked momentarily angry, “She could have told me; I spoke to her just last week.”

“I asked her not to,” Buffy told him, “I was trying for a big gesture of my feelings,” Buffy swallowed, “you’d been big gesture guy and I wanted to do something on the same scale; I felt like it was my turn.” Buffy took a box that was obviously meant to hold a ring, out of her pocket and showed it to Giles, “This is for you,” she smiled.

“Is there any possibility that you're enchanted, Buffy?”

“Uh, Giles?” Buffy asked, “You’re kind of ruining the moment here.”

“The last time that I saw you talking to a man about a ring, you were under a spell,” Giles told her referring to her brief engagement with Spike. “So, are you under some sort of spell?” Giles asked cheekily.

Buffy grabbed his hand and kissed the palm, “Just yours.”

Giles took a deep, and happy breath, and then grinned, “If I said something as dowdy as that, I’d be drawn and quartered by you lot.”

Buffy shrugged, “Slayers get special privileges; puns and jokes and cheesy lines galore, it’s part of the birthright.”

Giles took the box and opened it carefully. Nestled inside was a small silver ring with a round green gemstone set at the top, “It’s beautiful, Buffy.”

“It’s jade,” Buffy explained, “for love and for luck. Because, I love you, Giles. I do. I’m in love with you.”

Giles looked up to see that Buffy’s eyes were moist with tears, “Come here, love,” he murmured, his voice almost breaking with emotion. He pulled Buffy to him and held her tenderly as he buried his nose in her neck, “I love you too, Buffy. I am yours.”

“It’s more than just a ring,” Buffy explained as her hands softly stroked Giles’ back. “It’s infused with my love for you.”

Giles sat back slightly to look at her, “You worked magic?”

“That’s what I needed Belinda’s help for; to tap into my Slayer power and to infuse the ring with protection.” Buffy made some vague gestures with her hands, “My love for you, my Slayer-ness, and my desire to protect our union; they’re all infused in the ring.”

Giles choked with reaction, “This is the most wondrous gift I’ve ever received,” he told her, “thank you.”

“I meditated for five days straight, Giles.”

“You were able to sit still for that long?” Giles teased.

Buffy slapped him on the shoulder, “I couldn't bear it if I ever broke you,” Buffy told him. “But I didn’t want to cast a spell on us; that seems too manipulative.”

“And we’ve seen first-hand how love spells can wreak havoc,” Giles smiled.

“So it’s an artifact; it’s removable. If you ever wanted to remove it…” Buffy left the thought hanging there.

Giles recognized Buffy’s feelings of vulnerability. He slid his hand under her chin and raised it so that their eyes met, “Never,” he promised her with a bit of Ripper sneaking into his tone.

“I have to put it on your finger,” Buffy explained.

Giles nodded in agreement and held out his hand for Buffy. He trembled at the gentleness of her touch as she took his hand.

“Perpetua amorem et fidem,” Buffy said carefully as she slipped the artifact onto Giles’ left ring finger. “I hope I said that right; I’m no good with the Latin pronunciation.”

Giles gasped suddenly as a feeling of being loved enveloped him. He locked eyes with Buffy and, for a moment, he could see her power as raw energy suffusing her frame. The writhing glow of energy was shot through with bands of green and deep blue which he instinctively knew represented her love for him. 

“I think I got it right,” Buffy smiled. “Giles, your eyes are really bright,” she trailed her fingers down his jaw, “and you’ve got a seriously goofy grin on your face.”

Giles shuddered at Buffy’s touch; her fingers on his skin sparked with sexual energy and, for a moment, he thought he was going to climax from nothing more than her touch. He moaned with pleasure and turned to nuzzle her hand, “Buffy I think that I would very much like to take you to bed this very instant.”

“I think that I would very much like that as well...muchly.” Buffy let out a whoop of surprise when Giles stood and effortlessly picked her up from the couch. She wrapped her legs around his waist and peppered kisses all over his face and neck as he carried her to his bedroom.

Buffy slid down Giles’ frame and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her mouth hungrily and then stepped back to pull her blouse over her head and toss it onto a nearby chair. Giles went back to kissing Buffy’s neck and shoulders as he undid her bra and it joined the blouse. 

When Buffy tried to push Giles’ jacket off of his shoulders, he moved her hands back up to his neck, encouraging her to move her fingers through his hair. He growled happily as he moved down Buffy’s frame, kissing the swell of her breasts, holding them in his hands so that he was able to capture a nipple between his lips. He looked up into Buffy’s gaze as he swirled his tongue around the hard peak before biting down gently. Buffy moaned with reaction, grabbing up fistfuls of Giles’ hair and directing him to the other breast.

Giles’ smiled, licking and sucking his way across her heated flesh to her other breast and lathing it with his tongue. His large hands stroked down Buffy’s torso, petting the soft skin of her stomach and popping open her jeans so that his fingers could dip under the waistband of her panties. Buffy groaned as Giles’ hands spread over her hips and back around to her ass, pushing her clothing toward the floor. 

He moved his eyes down her body and kissed just above her belly button. Giles encircled Buffy’s hips with his hands and laid a kiss on the curls that nestled atop her sex. Squirming a bit, Buffy was able to coax her jeans the rest of the way to the floor and stepped out of them.

Giles dropped completely to his knees, his hands still holding Buffy’s hips, and leaned his forehead against her lower belly. Looking down at him as he kneeled in deference to her, Buffy felt a surge of power, and responsibility, for this incredible man who loved her without reservation or restriction. 

When Giles spoke, his tone was reverent, “I am yours, Buffy.”

She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair, “And I’m yours, Rupert.”

He turned his face up to gaze into her eyes and Buffy shivered with the intensity. Giles gently pushed until the backs of her thighs touched the bed and then encouraged her to lay down.

Buffy raised her head up from the bed, “You’re still dressed.”

Giles licked at his bottom lip as he gazed at Buffy laid out before him, “It makes for a nice contrast, don’t you think?” 

Buffy smiled and nodded her head, remembering her earlier thoughts when she saw Giles in the training room. “But I get to unwrap you later, right?” she asked as Giles slid his hands up her calves and placed soft kisses on her thighs.

“Of course,” Giles assured her, “but first…,” he didn’t finish the thought but moved his lips to kiss the curls atop her sex. 

Buffy moaned as Giles’ hands stroked her thighs and hips while he continued to place kisses, punctuated with shallow movements of his tongue. Buffy moved her thighs apart, coaxed by Giles’ large hands. She gasped as he swiped his tongue up and through the lips of her sex, ending with a circular motion around her clit. 

Unable to stay still, Buffy rose up so that she could watch him and run her fingers through Giles’ hair. She felt him moan against her hot flesh when her fingernails scratched against his scalp. 

Giles moved his gaze so that he could look directly into Buffy’s eyes as he licked her with long and flat movements of his tongue. Her eyes widened as she felt him begin to circle her entrance with his fingers. “Please,” she breathed softly. Giles seemed to understand as he slipped first one and then a second finger inside of her to stroke softly while his lips sucked gently on her erect clit.

Buffy lost the ability to stay upright then and let herself fall back on the bed, her fingers still clutching Giles’ hair as she moved her hips wantonly against his mouth, seeking out her release. Buffy brought one foot up on the bed so that the thrust of Giles’ fingers was deeper, penetrating her further and she pulled, perhaps a little too hard, as Giles winced, on his hair.

With a final gasp, Buffy yelled out her release as waves of pleasure crashed over her. She fell back limp against the bed and, with a soft kiss, Giles removed his hand and lay his head on Buffy’s hip, watching her heaving chest as she came down from her orgasm.

Giles smiled softly, “It’s wonderful to see you like this, love.”

“It’s wonderful to feel like this,” Buffy grinned down at him. “It’s been so long.”

“Too long.”

“Definitely too long.” Buffy looked down at him with a wicked gleam in her eye that actually made Giles a bit nervous. With the speed and strength of a Slayer, Buffy was able to reach down and grab up handfuls of Gile’s clothing so that she half-way picked him up and flipped him over onto the bed. She settled over him, straddling his hips.

Once again Giles noted the predatory look in Buffy’s eye, as though she was hunting him, “Oh dear lord,” he moaned as she moved against him, her wet core leaving a mark on his trousers.

“This is what I wanted to do the other day when I saw you in the training room,” she told him as she licked her lips.

“I picked up on that,” Giles answered cheekily.

Buffy leaned down and grabbed up a handful of Giles' hair, reminiscent of his infamous Ripper move, he gasped and bared his neck for her, “That wasn’t very nice of you to leave me all hot and bothered like that,” she chided.

“No, my Slayer,” Giles answered her, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Buffy undulated against him, pressing down against the hard evidence of Giles’ arousal, “Part of me thinks I should punish you for that.”

Giles took a shuddering breath as Buffy grabbed his hands and held them down tightly against the bed while she continued to press her hot center against him. “I would happily take any punishment that you deemed fit, my Slayer,” Giles panted, “but, perhaps, we could schedule that for later?”

Buffy smiled, “You’re right,” she breathed as she let go of his wrists and moved her hands to open his belt and unzip his trousers, “I don’t think I’d have patience enough to be nice about it right now.”

Giles groaned as Buffy reached in and took out his hard cock, stroking it a few times. She slid her thumb along the underside of his shaft, collecting up the precum, and then, looking directly into Giles’ eyes, she licked it from the pad of her thumb slowly with long swipes of her tongue. He moaned loudly and his hips bucked.

Buffy wrapped her fingers more securely around his hard shaft and pumped him slowly, “Mmmm; I’ve missed this.”

“Just that?” Giles asked with a gasping chuckle.

“No; the rest of you too,” Buffy assured him and then rose up so that she could place him at her hot entrance. Buffy focused on the feeling of Giles moving inside of her as she slowly, so very slowly, sank down onto him. 

When she was fully seated, Giles’ hands moved to Buffy’s hips and squeezed. Buffy answered his touch by tightening herself around his shaft. Giles threw his head back against the pillow, “Oh, love.” He swore quietly, “Buffy, love, you feel magnificent.”

Buffy began to move on him, “So do you,” she groaned.

Giles reached up to cup Buffy’s breasts, squeezing softly, circling her nipples and pinching them as he thrust his hips up into her waiting heat. “Buffy, I’m glad that you like the suit, but do you think that, maybe I,” he stopped and moaned when Buffy clenched around him again, “could I get undressed now?”

Buffy let go a stuttering breath at the way Giles was moving inside of her, “Okay,” she panted.

Giles hugged her to him and flipped them both over so that he was on top. She grinned up at him as he slipped from her and stood by the bed, “Do you need some music?” she laughed.

“No, thank you,” Giles answered her as he toed off his shoes and then reached down to remove his socks.  
Buffy lay back, her hands behind her head, “I’m lonely, Giles,” she crooned at him.

Giles was attempting to pull his tie over his head and take off his trousers at the same time. He nearly lost his balance and, laughing at himself, grinned at Buffy, “You are a complete brat.”

Buffy made a dismissive gesture with her hands, “You’ve known that for years.”

Grinning, Giles pulled off his undershirt and shucked his boxers before crowing triumphantly and jumping back onto the bed. He groaned happily as he stretched out over Buffy finally skin to skin with his Slayer, “That’s more like it,” he murmured as he reached down to kiss her passionately.

Buffy wrapped her legs around Giles and her arms around his neck as he positioned himself and thrust inside of her. “Giles!” she cried out as he set a hard and fast rhythm. 

Giles slid one hand under Buffy’s lower back and angled her hips, “How’s that, love?”

Buffy’s eyes widened, “That’s good,” she breathed.

“Could you touch yourself,” Giles panted, “while I’m inside of you? I want to feel you come undone all around me, Buffy. Please?” he asked as he trained his eyes on her hands that slid down her torso and spread the lips of her sex open. 

Buffy watched Giles watching her, his gaze so intense as he whispered encouragement. He threw his head back and groaned as he felt her muscles start to spasm around his shaft. “Come for me, Giles,” she panted.

Giles hands gripped Buffy’s hips tightly as he thrust several more times before falling forward, catching himself on the side of the bed, and then groaning loudly as he felt Buffy come around him. She thrust her hips several times, circling them and squeezing him until she fell back, spent, against the bed.

Giles moved off of Buffy and rolled to the side, instantly reaching out to gather her up in his arms. Kissing her neck and shoulders, he murmured lovely compliments against her heated skin as they both lounged in the afterglow of their lovemaking. 

“I love you, Giles,” Buffy said against the skin of his neck and then kissed him softly on the jaw.

“I will never tire of hearing that,” Giles grinned, “I love you too, Buffy.”

“I don’t suppose you could take a few days off?” Buffy smiled at him.

“I think I’ve definitely got some vacation time coming to me,” Giles murmured.

“Good,” Buffy answered him, “because I remembered to get ‘thank you’ cards.”

Giles’ brow furrowed and then he guffawed with laughter, remembering her earlier comment in the hotel room that fateful night. “How many are in the pack?” he chuckled.

“Well,” Buffy explained, “it’s only a pack of twenty so I suppose we might have to hit the shops in a couple of days.”


End file.
